zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Beedle's Air Shop
Beedle's Air Shop, also known as Beedle's Airshop, is a recurring location in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It is owned and operated by Beedle. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Beedle's Air Shop is a hot air balloon that contains a traveling shop, similar to Beedle's Shop Ship from previous games. When Link spots the shop nearby, he can use the Spirit Train's whistle to get Beedle to land. If Link shoots the shop with the Spirit Train's cannon, the balloon immediately flies away. Inside the shop, there are items Link can buy, including a Bomb Bag. The first time Link buys something from his shop, Beedle will ask him if he wants to buy a Membership Card for 100 Rupees. Once he has the Membership Card, Link receives 1 point on his card for every 10 Rupees spent on merchandise. After accumulating 200 points, Link becomes a Silver Member and receives 10% off all merchandise. At 500 points, he becomes a Gold Member and receives a 20% discount and a Heart Container as a prize. At 1,000 points, Link becomes a Platinum Member. This gives him a 30% discount on all items and he receives the Quintuple Points Card, which, when used, earns him five times the number of points for a single item, which will help him earn the Diamond Membership. Finally, at 2000 points, Link becomes a Diamond Member, meaning that he receives a 50% discount on all items and a Regal Ring as a prize. Link can also take a boy from Aboda Village to the shop after he requests to be taken to a place where he can fly. Link receives a Force Gem for this service. Notably, the Postman complains about Beedle's business tactic of using this vehicle during one of his comments while delivering letters to Link, wondering how anyone but those in command of a train whistle could feasibly summon him. Prices The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Beedle's Airshop floats in a circular pattern over Skyloft. To keep his shop airborne, Beedle uses a complicated apparatus that is powered by his cycling. In order to catch Beedle's attention, Link must strike the big bell suspended from the shop with a ranged weapon such as the Slingshot or Beetle. Beedle will then lower a rope Link can hang onto to enter the shop itself. Here, Link can purchase various items such as the Bug Net and Extra Wallets. If Link leaves after perusing the items without having made a purchase, however, Beedle angrily berates him for making him pedal harder to make up for the extra weight; Link is promptly dropped down a trapdoor and sent crashing to the ground. If Link sleeps in the bed inside Beedle's Airshop, Beedle will take him to his island. After Link retrieves Beedle's Insect Cage when he loses it, Beedle will halve the price of all of his merchandise for Link. Prices See also * Beedle's Shop Ship Category:Shops Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword locations